Serendipity
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: Ruki has had enough of Yui just being his prey, he wants all of her but during the time they embrace each other Yui gets the hiccups. PWOP and NSFW, very detailed...aka I need to go to church after submitting this.


"Did I tell you it was okay to move that way?" Ruki murmured into her pearl skin that was illuminated only by the moonlight his eyes iced with lust and a mysterious cruelness waiting for her to make another move, there it was another heave as her body convulsed under the pressure of the hiccup caught in her diaphragm which caused her whole body to twitch around him, this was going to be the longest night of her life.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Yui entered Ruki's room, Yuma had offhandedly told her that Ruki had been seeking her out among the empty hallways and butterflies were rushing in her stomach it had only been a few months since she had lived in the Mukami mansion and things seemed to pick a rhythm, eat and wander the house aimlessly with the occasion of going to school.

He closed his book and surveyed her without saying a word "it's time livestock no...Yui" she stepped backwards feeling her eyes widen "why are you using my real name?" Ruki got close to her and pulled her to his bed the only thing lighting his room was a small lamp that had been glowing around the top of his bed. He played with her hair and ran his lips around the softness of her ear "listen, you're here for a reason..you know you could have tried escaping now but you haven't gone back." Her chest rose and fell slowly to the sound of his baritone grumble against her neck "that's not true...you guys would have kept me from leaving"

"is that so?"

they met eye to eye when she noticed she could hear crickets and wolves howling outside he spoke again "would you really leave if you had a choice? to be thrown around like a play thing with those brats?" she shook her head and felt her skin heat up "I don't want to go back but I'm not used to here either, back home I was sent as a sacrifice so I can't call that place home either..I'm lost." Ruki nodded and hugged her "we're both lost then" she moved her hand down his muscular back feeling each crease of his clothes and his chest expand and disperse with air...it had a calming effect.

"Eve..no Yui, let's create a home together" he slid a hand around her chin to stroke her neck softly she closed her eyes to enjoy it only to be met with a pain rushing down her back as his fangs dug deep into her. Her body twitched and moved around with every bite mark he made she would hold onto the sheets and tug at her clothes well...until they came off.

She wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly they were embracing naked his cold body stealing her body's heat and his warm lips making her's even hotter.

"For becoming my heaven and hell I'm going to punish and delight your body Yui..together we'll carve memories no one can take from us..you best be prepared."

She swallowed air with her dry throat and the hours flew by of him preparing her body and her preparing his in return the two velveteen, silken bodies never leaving each other's presence with only the stars and the moon left to expose them.

"It's so tight..I can feel your heartbeat, are you really this turned on by just the tip being inside of you?" he chuckled at her flushed face he could see it all even if she was laying on his lap. He slid the rest of himself inside of her slowly just to secretly revel in the expression she made, how her hips jostled and when her toes curled he licked his lips at the sight of her biting her lip.

"You look absolutely delicious" he whispered in her ear her body twitched and she ran her hands from his arms to the bed sheets again to control her shaking arms.

He started to move in a slow rhythm but having her breathy moans decorate the room with each movement he couldn't help but go faster every inch of him smacking against her and then moving deeper inside of her as much as she could take.

"Ruki.." she groaned feeling his skin move against hers the heat transferring and being cooled at the same time. He started to moan under his breath as hell and finding a easy way to move against her he started to fondle her chest as well, softly then moving to tease her erect nipples.

"Ru-Hic!" he moved his head from sucking on her neck to give the back of her head a look "what was that? were you so excited your whole body clenched?"he smirked.

Vampires didn't get the hiccups normally except when Kou eat food too fast.

"I-..I said that feels go-Hic!" she looked down and clenched the bed sheets tighter and shivered against him. Ruki twitched a eyebrow at her foolishness how could she let such a intimate moment go to waste, well whatever he would use this to his advantage since her skin clenched against him felt good.

Saying nothing he slapped her butt once and dug his fingernails in making his hips move a bit faster "wai-Hic! R-Ruki that- Hic!" he chuckled maliciously and kneaded her skin with his nails "mm? does that feel good livestock? I feel this area of yours overflowing.." he made sure to emphasize by moving himself around inside of her to find the certain areas that had a lot of nerves. "Ah! hic Ruk-Hic!" he shushed her and stopped his hips moving down to her ear again "could it be I put a spell on you this way?...listen you can try and stop yourself but talking just makes it even worse..." he bit his lip and with a grunt went back to a fast and heavy rhythm, grinding his hips like he was taking his time to torture her with embarrassment and pleasure all at once emphasizing it when her body stop to clench with a breathy "hic" sound.

He pumped himself faster to this sensation growing in his stomach a thrilling sensation crawling over his thighs and spine pulled his hips faster he could feel his liquid spilling into her more and more but this wasn't going to be the end. Meanwhile Yui tried biting her lip to stifle the hiccups but instead it made her sound more erotic her face flushed a bright pink and her hair spilling over her face, there was no way she could become a sister now. "Ruki-HIC" she moaned again her face heating up from the embarrassment. Her supple thighs quivered with delight at the sensation of her tensing up but with that came pain too...delicious pain.

"I'm going to release this punishment inside of you Yui let's taste this sin together.." Ruki's breath kissed with lust tickled her neck as he dove his fangs deep into her moving his hips with all he had left.

The bodies caressed and slid against each other with sweat and heat her hiccups increasing with pleasure drowning her in a sea of embracing vertigo. With one last hiccup he climaxed inside of her a release of velvety hot juice was left of their exercise she caught her breath only to realize they were gone now!

"That was amazing Ruki.." she marveled at how he had cured her but he took it as a compliment of his skill in bed and flashed a smile in response, the two shared a slow kiss and fell into a slumber afterwards.

Many days later Yui was allowed one trip to go view some dresses at the stores near their school, she had been immersing herself in all the choices when she yawned but this was no ordinary yawn "...HIC" some passersby looked at her, her face reddening recalling all that had happened the night prior thinking fast she turned and headed to a different store

"maybe they sell medicine for hiccups...".


End file.
